Broken
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Sasuke is being haunted by his brother's death and his hatred grows stronger as he gets closer to taking his revenge. Naruto is in a state of depression for Sasuke, Shikamaru starts something with Temari and Sakura is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Naruto story so be easy on me. So anyway I here is the first chapter of**_** Broken.**

* * *

Sasuke layer on a spot in his secret hideout. He had lots of things to think about. He lost his older brother and not only that he learned that he was trying to protect him. He felt broken down and he wanted the hidden leaf to burn for it and he would see to it at all cost. Even if it means the demise of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. All Sauske could think about for the last for days were his brother and Naruto. He thought about his previous encounters with Naurto. He thought of the might his family was killed and when his brother died right in front of him. Tobi came towards him.

"Are you alright?" Tobi asked in a comforting tone.

Sasuke looked up at him. He looked into Tobi's mask and his eye. Sasuke was full of nothing but pain, anger...and hatred.

"There are thing going on in my mind right now." Sasuke said, "Things that are my business and not yours."

Tobi chuckled and turned around. "I sense your pain. You're thinking about your brother, your family, and the nine tails."

Sasuke just sat there with a cold stare at Tobi.

"You're need to avenge your family," Tobi says, "That is what you will use to conquer the village and to conquer the nine tails. You're broken and you now need to break the village that broke you. You are a true avenger."

Sasuke got up and closed his fist with his face full of hatred. "I will burn the village from the inside out."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto was eating ramen and Shikamaru sat next to him at the table.

"Well you are hungry." Shikamaru says noticing the three bowls Naruto already ate.

"I have had a lot on my mind." Naruto replied wiping his mouth.

"I see," Shikamaru says, "I heard about the battle with Sasuke."

Naruto just looked down, "It's just that he wants to destroy the village. He wants to see it burn and he'd kill me to do it. I will die with him in order to protect this village even if it means not becoming hokage."

Shikamaru smiled, "I'm sure you'll be able to convince him sooner or later."

"I either have to get my friend back or die with him in order to protect the village." Naruto replied.

"You know I started seeing Temari." Shikamaru says. Naruto smiled and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"That's it Shikamaru," Naruto replied, "I will talk to you later."

Naruto headed out. Thoughts still going through his mind. Naruto bumped into Sakura.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura says.

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto says putting his head on Sakura's shoulder, "I'll get him back and make sure that I will. He is our friend and we can't give up now and I will do my best to convince him to comeback. Believe it."

Naruto walked past Sasuke.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke was sitting on top of a rocky hill looking at the and Kabuto looked at him.

"He's a quiet one." Kabuto says.

"Yes but soon enough," Tobi says, "He will help out with the plan and once I have the nine tails the plan will be complete."

"You are confidant," Kabuto says, "He could turn on you at any second."

"But he won't." Tobi replied.

"I can hear you talking." Sasuke says, "I won't turn on you but if you get in the way of my vengeance you'll leave me with no choice."

"I understand." Tobi replied, "We now you wish to avenge your family and we won't get in the way with that just don't get in our way of controlling the nine tails."

"Sasuke," Kabuto says, "You want revenge and that's what we'll help you get. But you have to stick with the plan at hand."

"This plan of might work but what's for certain is that I am gonna defeat Naruto once and for all." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in cave. Sakura went in.

"Hello?" Sakura says.

"I'm here." Kisame says coming out of the shadows.

"Hello sharky." Sakura says.

"Could you stop calling me that?" Kisame asked.

"It's fun." Sakura says wrapping her arms around him, "We can't keep this a secret forever. I will try to get the village to accept you."

"Hopefully." Kisame replied.

"Don't worry," Sakura says, "They will see that you're not with the masked man and his plans anymore. Now kiss me."

Kisame and Sakura lips pressed together and they tongues started wrestling.

* * *

Naruto is on top of a hill in the middle of the might looking up at the moon."

"Naruto." A voice said.

Naruto turns to see Hinata.

"I thought you might want some company." Hinata said.

"That would be great sure." Naruto replied.

"You are not alone at wanting to get Sasuke back." Hinata says.

"I know," Naruto says, "We all miss him and that's why I won't stop until I bring him back."

"We can all do it together and stop the masked man." Hinata says.

"That'll be great." Naruto said.

"Yeah the village has been training for battle," Hinata replied, "I just hope that something wonderful can come out of all of it."

"We will," Naruto says, "I won't let Sasuke kill himself by trying to take revenge and I will stop him no matter what it takes. Then if he likes it or not I will drag him back here and everything will be great again."

Naruto wiped a tear and looked back up at the sky.

"_I'm coming for you Sasuke."_ Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Like I said this is my first Naruto so don't judge me too hard. But if you liked it feel free to follow and favorite or maybe even review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel this story. It didn't get a lot of feedback or whatevez but that's not the main point. I have no idea were to go with this story and I'm sorry but I must be done. Anyway stay cool**


End file.
